Snack Time
"Snack Time" is the first episode of the first season of The Wubbulous Adventures of Blue's Clues. Summary The Cat in the Hat and his friends meet Steve and Blue for the very first time, when something is missing from Blue's snack as they play Blue's Clues to find out. They learn to recognize colors, identify shapes, and match chicks on a farm. Plot The first adventure begins/The Cat in the Hat and his friends meets Steve and Blue The series premiere opens with the Cat in the Hat appeared at the screen, he, along with Terrence McBird, the Little Cats A to Z, the Grinch, his dog, Max, Fox and Knox, Yertle the Turtle, Horton the Elephant, his son, Morton the Elephant-Bird, Jane and Junior Kangaroo, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, the Wickershams, Norval the Fish, Sarah Hall Small, Matthew Katroom, Sam-I-Am, Pam-I-Am, King Derwin, his daughter, Princess Tizz, Milo the Paige, Lady Fretibula, and the Yapper-Nap arrived and met Steve and Blue for the very first time. Getting ready for Snack Time/Something's missing/Playing Blue's Clues the first time Suddenly as Steve invited them to the house, he does not see Blue. Then, Terrence saw her under the table. Blue comes out from under the table. Then, she sits her seat. Steve and Blue were going to have graham crackers for snack. Blue tells Steve she wants something else with her snack. So, they play Blue's Clues. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Just as the Cat in the Hat met her the first time, he and his wubbulous friends learn how to play the game. They have to find a paw print which was the first clue. Then, they have to draw it in the notebook. Next, they have to find another paw print being the second clue and draw in the notebook. Then, they have to find one more paw print being the third clue and draw it in the notebook. After that, they go to the thinking chair and put all three clues together. Junior found the first clue on the cup/Morton paints a group of elephants As the Cat in the Hat and his gang know how to play the game, Steve leads them into the bedroom. Then, Junior saw a clue on the cup. Steve draws the cup in his handy dandy notebook. After drawing the first clue, Steve wonders what Blue could have with her snack. Steve realizes that Blue wants to put something into the cup. They had to find two more clues. Steve was looking for Blue again. As for Little Cat B, she find Blue under his own bed. Every time Steve looks under the bed, Blue is on top of the bed. It happened again several times until Steve finally finds Blue. Suddenly, they hear an animal sound. Blue sees a group of elephants. There was one elephant colored while the other three were not. "Hey Blue, there you are. I've been waiting for you. You didn't finish painting my family" Orange elephant says to Blue. Steve and Morton help Blue finish painting the picture of the elephant family. Blue starts by painting the biggest elephant yellow, the elephant with the longest trunk pink and the baby elephant purple. After painting each elephant, they came to life. Blue leaves the bedroom and disappears. Steve had to look for Blue again. As Steve was looking for Blue, a sudden sound startles him and falls down backwards onto the floor. He realizes that it was the telephone. Steve answers it and finds out it was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper calling. They tell Steve Blue is in the kitchen and is making a really big mess. Steve tells them he will be right there. Making shapes with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper/The straw's a second clue/Mail time Then, they all went to the kitchen and Steve asks Blue what she had done. "Blue knocked over the grocery bag" said Mr. Salt. "That's what she did" added Mrs. Pepper. It was time to clean up the mess. The foods were in different shapes. One-by-one, they put away all the different foods into the fridge. The orange was shaped like a circle. The Swiss Cheese was shaped like a square. The graham cracker was shaped like a rectangle. And the grapes were shaped like a triangle. They all went into the fridge. Once all the food was put away, it made a house. The square Swiss cheese for the house, the triangle grapes for the roof, the rectangle graham cracker for the door and the orange for the sun. Blue comes out of the house made of food and knocks something else down. Steve saw what Blue knocked over. It was the straws. Steve picks up the cup and stands it on the counter. Next, he picks up the straws and puts them back in the cup. Steve thought he put away all the straws. But then, Matthew saw another straw with paw prints. Whenever Steve tries to find where the straw is hiding, it switches sides. Steve peeks between the straws and finds the straw with the paw prints on it which was the second clue. He draws the straw in his notebook. So far, Steve has a cup and straw as the two clues. Steve realizes that with these two clues, Blue wanted something to drink. Then, it is mail time. A letter from Steve's friends/Matching chicks on a farm/A cow's a last clue The group heads to the front room does the mail time song, Steve then received a mail from his friends. After that the group jumped into a painting of a farm, they come across a bunch of chicks with different hats and they need help to find their friends. Once that was done, one of chick says that Blue is on Steve's head. And so, they're about to head back home, when Morton notice a few of Blue's pawprints on a cow as the third and last of Blue's Clues. So, Steve draws the third clue, a cow, in his notebook. All three clues/Thinking in a thinking chair/Blue wanted milk with her snack After the last clue, Steve just then realized that they all have three clues. So, they jumped out of the painting and head to the thinking chair, so that way, they can find out what Blue wants with her snack. Finally, it was time to think. The clues were a cup, a straw, and a cow. "What does Blue want with her snack?" Steve wonders. Little Cat C thought Blue wants to put the cow in the cup and slurp it up with a straw. That did not make any sense. What they do know is cows makes the sound, "moo". So, what could Blue want with her snack that comes from a cow, you drink with a straw in a cup? The answer was milk because cows make the milk that gets poured into a cup. And that you drink it with or without a straw. They just figured out Blue's Clues. Now, it was snack time. Steve had two cups filled with milk. One for himself and one for Blue. Blue licks Steve so much. "Stop that licking" says Steve. Blue sits at the table and drinks her cup of milk with a straw. Suddenly, the elephant family joins in with a peanut; followed by Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and the shape foods they put away earlier, then, the chicks also came. They all had different hats on. Steve sings the "So Long song" and the episode ends with the Cat in the Hat and his friends sing "Just Shout Hooray" after Steve's song happily before they leave. Theme Song #The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Season 1 Theme Song Transcipts *Snack Time Trivia * Category:The Wubbulous Adventures of Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225